This invention, in general, relates to a cupper for forming containers from sheet stock of either steel or aluminum and relates, in particular, to a method of operating a double action draw apparatus wherein a container is first formed and wherein the formed container is then moved out of the operative area of the press by unique air pressure means carred by the drawing horn.